Foreplay
by Melodious-Productions-29
Summary: Kirk is frustrated with Spock apparent ignorance of foreplay. Is better than the summery, I promise!


"Ah...Spock." Captain James T. Kirk mumbled softly against his first mate's lips. Spock hummed slightly in response before deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue against that of his Superior's. Kirk tightened his hold around Spock's shoulder's and shifted on the bed, spreading his legs so that Spock could move closer between them. The Vulcan quickly did so provoking a not so quiet response from his Captain, and he felt the brown haired man smirk against his lips.

Spock allowed himself a small smile and situated himself better between his human mate's legs. Bringing one of his hands down his took a quick second to brush against Kirk's erect member, eliciting a delicious noise from the male beneath him before he moved his hand to his own manhood and began to align it with his lover's entrance. Just as he prepared to push in, Kirk suddenly (and almost violently) pulled away from their kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked incredulously.

Spock paused in his actions and raised a single delicate eyebrow, wondering briefly if this was one of those "trick questions" he had heard humans were fond of. After a quick second he decided to proceed carefully with his response.

"I am preparing to have intercourse with you." He said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Kirk responded sarcastically, "I was asking why."

Spock's eyebrows furrowed slightly and there was a slight pause before he answered.

"I do not understand. I thought you had said that you had feelings of affection for me."

"I do."

Spock tilted his head and looked into his Captain's eyes as if trying to find the answers there.

"Then what is the problem?"

Kirk rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and moved to lean up on his elbows.

"You can't just shove your dick up my ass. That's not how this works!"

Spock took a moment to purse his lips at his Captain's vulgar language.

"I am confused. Do you, or do you not want to have sex with me?"

Kirk flushed lightly at the question.

"Of course I do!"

Spock huffed, frustrated, and drew back to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"Captain you are not making any sense..."

Kirk sighed and sat up as well, taking time to brush a bit of blond fringe from his eyes.

"Don't you think you were moving a bit fast there Spock?" He asked pointedly, bringing one leg up by the knee and laid his arm on it, with his palm against his neck.

Spock raised his eyebrow again. 

"Too fast?" He asked causing Kirk to groan and slump back against the head board of the bed.

"Foreplay, Spock. I'm talking about foreplay."

"...Foreplay...?"

Kirk made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that made Spock draw back slightly in alarm.

"How can you not know what foreplay is? It's one of the most important parts of sex!"

Spock straightened his back slightly. He did not take well to his intellect being insulted.

"We do not have this "foreplay" of which you speak on Vulcan. I can only assume it is irrelevant to procreation." He said almost coldly.

Kirk's eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head forward slightly.

"Well Spock, seeing as how were both men, I think we can 'assume' that procreation is not the issue here."

Spock narrowed his eyes and Kirk did the same in response. Spock opened his mouth to retort, but Kirk raised a hand to stop him.

"You know what Spock, let's just forget it. Maybe we can try again some other time."

The brown-haired man hopped off the bed and swiftly got redressed in his tight black undershirt and his matching black pants. Slinging his yellow over-shirt over his shoulder he started to walk towards the door stopping by Spock, who was sitting unmoved on the bed. After a short pause Kirk leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the Vulcan's forehead. Not a second later he was out the door.

Spock frowned, and set his wrists on his knees in a meditative pose. Though very brief, the skin contact from the kiss had allowed him to read his Captain's emotions, the most prominat of which being a mix of unaided arousal and disappointment. This displeased Spock. Particularly because he was unsure of what exactly he had done wrong. Though he had mingled with the human race for quite awhile, there were quite a few customs he was not quite acquainted with. Like this "foreplay" for instance. He would have to learn more about this particular practice if he ever planned on consummating his and Kirk's relationship.

"You don't get it Bones, he's never even HEARD of foreplay."

Leonard H. McCoy restrained a sigh and tried as hard as he could to keep his focus on the medical reports in front of him. It seemed as if there was an odd but harmless strain of the Plasmainian Flu going around the ship. He would mix up a large batch of the cure and begin distribution as soon as-.

"I mean how can someone not know about FOREPLAY! Can you believe he just tried to immediately stick his thing up my-"

"Alright!" Leonard shouted, cutting the Captain off mid-rant. If anyone else had done that they would soon find themselves sitting in the brig for a night in nothing but their underwear. Luckily enough for "Bones" McCoy though, he was the Captain's oldest and best friend and as such he was entitled to certain...allowances.

"What the hell makes you think I want to hear about your and the green giant's sex life? Has it ever occurred to you that I have _real_ work to do? As do you for that matter! Damnit Jim, I'm a medical doctor, not a love doctor!"

Allowances which included the right to tell him off too. James slouched in his seat on one of the medical beds, a very manly pout upon his lips.

"But Boooones... How are we supposed to do the whole Vulcan wedding/mating thing if we can't shake the sack?" Kirk asked pitifully, turning his big brown eyes on the soft-hearted doctor in a way he knew he could refuse. Bones resisted the look as long as he could before eventually cursing under his breath and leaning back in his chair. Kirk grinned and sat up fully, turning his body towards the good doctor.

"So whatcha got for me, Bonesy?"

McCoy sent him a half-hearted glare before reclining back in his seat and thought. 

"Well, why the hell don't you just explain it to him?"

Kirk frowned and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. But, it's just that," Kirk shook his head and looked at Leonard directly, "doesn't this seem like one of those things that he should just...know?"

"Damnit Jim, stop being a spoiled brat."

Kirk jerked back like he'd been struck. Leonard just glared at him from his position behind his desk.

"I mean it Jim. If you really want the thing with the goblin to work out you're going to have to teach him about human relationships. And hell, maybe he'll teach you some amazing "Vulcan Sex Technique"."

Kirk sighed and relaxed in his seat again, mulling McCoy's words inside his head.

"Yeah..." He said finally, "I guess you're right."

- Meanwhile in Spock-Land- - -

Spock browsed determinedly through the ship's online library database. He had started by search for "Human Mating Habits" but that didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, though he did find a book called the "Kama Sutra" that looked particularly interesting. Now he was searching the specific word the Jim had said. After finding a promising looking book he used the touch pad to select it and watched as the definition formed on the screen.

_n._

_mutual sexual stimulation that proceeds sexual intercourse. A common practice of several species of lifeform._

'Mutual sexual stimulation that proceeds intercourse...' Spock pondered quietly to himself. He believed he could manage that. He liked to think he was quite knowledgeable of human pleasure it wouldn't be that hard to manipulate them sufficiently to qualify for this "foreplay".

'Yes' Spock affirmed to himself "I will attempt this "foreplay" for the Captain.' After shutting down the computer system he turned quickly to find his soon to be lover.

-Kirk land- - -

Kirk shuffled slowly down the halls, happy to find the hallway of his first mate's rooms empty. He felt bad for the half-fight they had had earlier. Bones was right, he should have just explained to Spock what he wanted. He turned the corner and smacked his face into some one's chest.

"Hey!" He said holding his nose and putting on his 'I'm the Captain, so you sure as hell had better listen to me' voice, "Watch where you're going...Spock?"

The taller man put his hands on Kirk's shoulder to steady him and nodded.

"Captain, I was just on my way to find you."

"Oh," Kirk said blinking, "I was looking for you too, and I just wanted to say -"

Kirk said "I'm sorry" at the same time Spock said "I must apologize.". The two men paused and stared at each other. After a second Kirk chuckled and Spock smiled lightly in response.

"You go first." Kirk said, smirking up to Spock.

The Vulcan wanted to argue, but he knew that now was not the time for that.

"As you wish, Captain." Spock said still smiling softly "I feel I must apologize for not learning more about your Earth's sexual customs before attempting to preform the act with you. I hope you can forgive me?"

Kirk couldn't help but snort at the way Spock said "Earth's sexual customs" but quickly got back on track.

"I have to apologize too Spock." At seeing Spock's raised eyebrow he elaborated " I shouldn't have gotten annoyed with you because you don't know what foreplay is. I should have just told you what it was. I'm sorry Spock."

Spock opened his mouth to protest to the apology but Kirk placed a finger to his lips.

"Think we can try again...?" He asked cockily (no pun intended), tilting his head to the side.

Spock smirked against the finger, and lifted his hand to catch Kirk's point in his grip and kiss it.

"I believe so, Captain."

Kirk turned and began walking towards Spock's rooms, dragging the other man behinds him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jim?"

-Smexy Land XD- - - -

Kirk let out a weak groan as Spock traced patterns on his rib while he nibbled on his neck.

"Y-You learn fast." He said breathily, gasping as Spock made a particularly harsh nip at his pulse point.

"The library database is a very useful system," Spock sounded much less hazed, "which you would know if you ever spent any time there."

"Shut up." Kirk smirked and used one hand to pull Spock up to his lips.

Spock smiled in return and pressed hard against the male beneath him, causing Kirk to arch and groan against him. Kirk brought his hands down from the taller man's shoulders to rub against his chest, giving special attention to his nipples. Spock made a low almost inhuman noise deep in his throat and pressed himself fully against the Captain, bringing his own hands to rub at his human mate's pelvis. Kirk moaned appreciatively and moved one of his hand down to squeeze the Vulcan's buttocks. Spock bucked his hips forward and growled between their still joined lips. The Captain chuckled/moaned at the action and shifted to begin placing light kisses and nips against Spock's jaw and neck. Spock groaned and brought one of his hands rub at his Captain's inner thighs. The Vulcan separated their lips (earning a whine from his partner) and leaned to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Have we accomplished the proper amount of foreplay, Jim?"

Kirk let out a strangled gasp.

"Yes."

That was all Spock needed to reach over to his bedside and dip his fingers in the pre-arranged oil and brought them down to his lover's entrance. He began preparing him, sticking one finger in at a time. After teasing the younger man with a few well-placed strokes to his prostate, Spock deemed the Captain ready and removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his member.

Kirk groaned throatly at the feeling of fullness and heat. Spock was practicaly burning inside him. It was driving him insane. Spock remained very still as he waited for Jim to adjust, but Kirk was having none of it. He growled and thrust weakly against Spock making the Vulcan groan and grip his hips tightly.

"Get on with it." Kirk commanded, and so Spock did.

His gentle thrust soon got sharped and deeper as he responded to shouted demands from the Captain. As he felt his climax coming on Spock reached between their joined bodies to pump Kirk's manhood. Kirk nearly screamed and very quickly after that he felt him clinging tightly to Spock and shouting out his finish. Spock felt his lover's inner musslces convulsing around him and he to came, filling the body below him with his alien seed.

"Jim!" He shouted and collapsed on top of the other male panting. They laid entwined together until Spock gained the energy to pull out of Kirk and lay next to him on the bed. He pulled the Captain over to lay on his chest. They lie in silence for a while before the quiet was broken by Spock.

"I believe I like the idea of 'foreplay."

Jim's laughter is to this day one of the most beautiful things the Vulcan has ever heard.


End file.
